1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propulsion systems and, in particular, is related to propulsion devices which utilize the centrifugal forces produced by gyrating masses to produce a single resultant unbalanced centrifugal force which acts in one direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known propulsion devices which convert centrifugal into linear force so that the device does not need a medium against which to push. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,460; 3,998,107; 3,968,700; and 1,953,964 disclose devices in which a plurality of weights are connected to a central hub by a pivoting linkage. The weights are received within an outer circumferential member which spins about a first axis. The hub to which the weights are connected by the pivoting linkage rotates about a second axis which is parallel to but not co-linear with the first axis. As a result, the distance of a selected weight from the center of rotation varies as the weight rotates. This causes a variation in angular momentum and creates a resultant force which is variable and unidirectional. By moving the location of the second axis relative to the first axis, the resultant unidirectional forces can be varied in magnitude and direction to propel a vehicle in which the device is mounted.
A variation of this concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,244 and 3,584,515. These two patents each disclose a device in which a plurality of masses are rotated about a fixed axis. The masses encounter a constraining member which extends at least partially about the periphery of the axis of rotation and serves to vary the distance the weight extends from the axis of rotation. In this fashion, the distance of a selected weight from the axis of rotation varies as the weight revolves about the axis. This creates a resultant unidirectional force which can be controlled to propel a vehicle within which the device is mounted.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,269 and 3,555,915, there is disclosed devices for generating unidirectional thrusts from rotating members which utilizes gyroscopic forces. Each device disclosed consists of spinning members which are mounted on a rotating member so that the axis of the spinning members are normal to the axis of the rotating member. In the former patent, the axes of the spinning members are rotated about a third axis which is normal to the axis of the larger rotating member which carries the spinning members. In both devices, the combination of the gyroscopic forces generated by the spinning members and the centrifugal forces generated by the rotating members coact to generate a unidirectional thrust which does not require a fixed surface against which to push for propulsion.
There are several disadvantages with the above-described prior art devices. For example, these devices typically require a number of complex gearing systems, some of which have to be mounted on rotating members. In addition, some of the prior art devices require a plurality of heavy weights which add to the overall weight of the device and require additional reinforcing members in the supporting frame of the device, resulting in increased expense. Such devices are typically large and bulky and would be difficult to mount safely in a small vehicle. At the same time, their large size makes it difficult for them to be positioned to direct the resultant unidirectional force to guide the vehicle within which they are mounted. Further, these devices generate a resultant force that is cyclic thereby inducing vibratory loads within the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which converts rotational forces to a constant unidirectional force which is relatively compact, does not require a plurality of heavy spinning weights, and does not require complex gearing mechanisms. In addition, there is a need for a device in which the constant unidirectional force which is generated can be directed and controlled easily.